A “chrome” finish is typically applied using a conventional electroplating technique. Chrome finishes are specified on a variety of products, such as shower heads and car door handles. One drawback of conventional electroplated chrome finishes is that the finish can only be applied onto a limited range of substrates. There are also constraints with regard to the size and geometry of work pieces that can be finished, as well as drawbacks related to the toxic nature of the chemicals and expense and complexity of the machines and procedures needed to perform the electroplating process.
A spray-on electroless system for providing a chrome like finish has been developed to overcome the aforementioned shortcomings of the electroplating technique. This electroless system uses two water-based solutions that are applied to the work piece using a dual nozzle spray gun. Specific to the aforementioned electroless system, the first liquid is a silver nitrate solution and the second liquid is referred to as a reducer. For the finish to look as good as possible, equal parts of each liquid mix downstream the respective outlets of the dual nozzle spray gun prior to contacting the work piece.
A known two nozzle spray gun has been used to apply both the liquids onto the work piece. One liquid, e.g. silver nitrate solution, travels through a first nozzle and second liquid, i.e. reducer, travels through a second nozzle. These known spray guns include a needle valve that moves in and out of the respective outlets of the dual nozzle spray gun. The needle valve is mechanically actuated by the user of the spray gun depressing a trigger. By using mechanical actuation, the needle valves may not open simultaneously. The valves also may not open the same distance. Such mechanical actuation can result in the flow path through one of the nozzles being larger than the flow path through the other nozzle therefore affecting the mixture ratio of the mixed solution that contacts the work piece. Additionally, the needle valves can become clogged, especially the needle valve through which the silver nitrate, which includes particulates, travels.